A lost childhood friend
by robson3010
Summary: Sarah-Jane adventures one-shot, Alan/Sarah. While going though some old records, Sarah-Jane finds a song that she sang for a old childhood friend that was too young to remember her. Pequal to Trapped without Feet.


Summary:Sarah-Jane adventures one-shot, Alan/Sarah. While going though some old records, Sarah-Jane finds a song that she sang for a old childhood friend that was too young to remember her. Pequal to Trapped without Feet.  
Main Charaters: Sarah Jane, Alan  
Secondary Charaters: Lavinia Smith, Mrs Jackson, 4th Doctor(mentioned only)  
Disclaimer: Sarah Jane adventures and it's characters don't belong to me, they belong to whoever they rightfully belong to.

* * *

Sarah Jane heaved a huge box into her front room and in front of the sofa. Sitting down, she opened it. Piled in it were various items she got from her travels, some alien and some human. She had found in it a hallway cupboard when she decided to clean out the house.

Slowly taking them out, she froze when she saw a large black CD, the old type she got from alien planet where she visited. Her and the doctor had got captured and she was forced to sing her way out, as a prize they gave her the CD with the music, after they had gone, the doctor swore never to go 100 miles near that planet again, something that remained true, if he did land on it again after she left, she did not know.

She remembered why she had chosen that song; back on the planet she had flipped though lots of songs, but this one, made in the future at the time, reminded her of someone who she could never forget, but someone who could never remember her.

Slowly she got up and went over to a record player by the window, it was old and was given to her by her Aunt Lavinia when she died.

Sitting back down she waited a few seconds before music blared into life; she looked out of the window at the house opposite and starting singing.

_Say my name  
__So I will know you're back  
__You're here again  
__For a while  
__Oh let us share  
__The memories that only we can share  
__Together_

She was 8 years old, a little boy came in, holding his mothers hand. As soon as he saw her he let go and walked right over to her. His mother then sat on the sofa next to her Aunt and starting chatting to her.

"Hello." The little boy said to her.

"Hello," she replied, "What's your name?"

"Ala." She could tell he had difficultly pronouncing his name.

His mother smiled, "It's Alan, dear, but he prefers Ala, because that's how he pronounces it."

"Nice to meet you Ala," she said to Alan, "I'm Sarah Jane."

"Sara Ja." Sarah Jane just smiled.

"Do you want to play with my train set?" she asked him, he nodded happily and they ran off.

_Tell me about  
__The days before I was born  
__How we were as children_

Alan came running though the door again, running over to Sarah Jane, he hugged her, she laughed as she hugged him back.

_You touch my hand  
__These colours come alive  
__In your heart and in your mind  
__I cross the borders of time  
__Leaving today behind to  
__Be with you again  
__We breathe the air  
__Do you remember how you  
__Used to touch my hand_

This time, Sarah Jane was around Alan's, they went into his back yard and took a deep breath as they felt the cool breeze on their faces, Alan then grabbed her hand as she both span around on the grass.

_You're not aware  
__Your hands keep still  
__You just don't know that I am here_

_It hurts too much  
__I pray now that soon  
__You're released  
__To where you belong_

_You touch my hand  
__These colours come alive  
__In your heart and in your mind  
__I cross the borders of time  
__Leaving today behind to  
__Be with you again_

Sarah Jane was sitting on the floor opposite Alan, they had been friends for a year, Sarah Jane was now 9 and Alan was 3, both were crying.

"Why are you moving?" wept Sarah Jane to him.

"I don't know," Alan replied, "But I have to go too."

"I will never forget you."

"Neither will I," Alan replied.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," Alan replied, "Close your eyes, I got a surprise for you."

Sarah Jane did as she was told, closing her eyes, she heard Alan stand up and walk nearer to her. A second later she felt a soft kiss on her lips, she responded for a small second before separating. A second later his mum came in.

"Come on Alan, honey," she said to her son before looking at Sarah Jane, "goodbye Sarah Jane, dear."

"Goodbye, Mrs Jackson." She replied.

Following them outside to a car, Alan hugged Sarah Jane one last time before getting loaded in the back sit, driving off for the very last time, both of them waved to each other, tears still streaming down their faces.

_Please say my name  
__Remember who I am  
__You will find me in the  
__World of yesterday  
__You drift away again  
__Too far from where I am  
__When you asked me who I am_

Over time she realised that though she could never forget Alan, but he could, because he was simply too young to remember her when he grew up. When he came to Bannerman Road, she was devastated when she had to introduce herself to him and was almost relived when he said that Maria and Kelsey had gone to the bubble pop factory so she could chase after them

_Say my name  
__These colours come alive  
__In your heart and in your mind  
__I cross the borders of time  
__Leaving today behind to  
__Be with you again._

She sighed as she watched Alan park his car and go into his house.

_Say my name_

"Ala." She whispered and only wished she could hear him say 'Sara Ja' back.

* * *

A/N: This this a pequal, the sequal, Trapped without Feet will be after my next story. I didn't have so much luck with a doctor who story, so hopefully with pratise with a couple of others storys, my grammer has improved and you will like it.

So please, read, review and enjoy.


End file.
